


Bombus

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, Aliens, B-127 - Freeform, Bee is such a cutie, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, Hard to cuddle a giant robot but not impossible, Mechanic OC - Freeform, Muteness, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Other, Robophilia, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sign Language, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: With the arrival of Charlie's birthday soon arriving and the discovery of a yellow beetle in the junk yard, Alex sets to work on repairing the vehicle for Charlie as a birthday gift. It's not long after that Alex and Charlie both find out the car is no ordinary beetle and they find themselves on a wild ride to keep their new friend safe from those that would do him harm.(Date Published: Mar 22, 2020)
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the bathroom, I saw my younger sister already brushing her teeth while having her headphones on. She glanced over while stepping to the side, allowing me room in front of the mirror and I grabbed my toothbrush.

"Mornin', Alex." Sticking my toothbrush into my mouth I quickly moved my right hand from my chin to my other hand before placing my left into the crook of my elbow and raising the right. She watched my reply before handing me the toothpaste. "You sleep okay?" I shook my hand yes and started brushing my teeth.

I had to lean to the side a few seconds later when Charlie started air drumming to the solo playing from her walkman. I continued the morning routine in the bathroom all the while my little sister was listening to her music and gargling mouth wash. When I saw her sniff her armpits and shrug, I quickly grabbed her before she left and handed her her deodorant while cringing.

"....Is it actually that bad?" I nodded my head to answer her. "Thanks for the catch." And she put on the deodorant as I left the bathroom. Returning to my room to get dressed, I didn't even bother turning on the light since plenty of sun was coming in through the crack between the heavy curtains. Much like Charlie's room my walls were covered in band posters and random images, however the posters in here were for rock bands and Billy Idol.

After pulling on my clothes I headed to the kitchen for breakfast and overheard Mom and Charlie talking about a car for her 18th birthday again.

"You know, 500 bucks is all I need left to finish the corvette." Charlie popped off as she sat at the table and poured herself some cereal.

"I don't have $500! You know how much nurses make."

"Half as much as the doctors for twice the work, right?"

"Tell you what, kiddo. I got another job interview tomorrow, if all goes well, I'll have you swimming in car parts." Ron pointed while smiling, standing by the sink while helping Mom with the dishes.

"I prefer cash, Ron."

"Don't be rude. Alex, feed the dog."

"Conan is Otis's dog, make him do it." Charlie popped off as the little brown and white dog came running at me.

"What?" The youngest rose his voice as he walked in, tightening his yellow belt.

"Oh! You look so grown up in your karate suit. My baby boy is becoming a man." Mom began to gush and I just rolled my eyes, opening the fridge and grabbing some juice. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late. Can you drop your brother at karate on your way to work, please?"

"Um, I-I could, if I had a car."

"Just let him follow you on your bike so no one abducts him."

"'Abducts him'? You just said he's a grown man now."

"If anyone tries anything, I will rupture their freaking spleen." Otis stated, but I knew he really couldn't simply because he was still just a yellow belt. Sighing, I tapped Charlie's shoulder and signed to her that I'd take Otis to his lesson so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She thanked me and after breakfast the youngest was following me into the garage to my bike. Charlie had enough stress working at the boardwalk, so I wanted to at least help a little.

Otis hopped onto the back of the motorcycle and grabbed my shoulders to make sure he didn't fall off. I made sure he had on a helmet before even turning on the engine and pulled mine on as well. I was thankful for the bike, but like the corvette it had been a project long in the making. I had only finished fixing this 100cc machine about a year ago with Charlie's help and spare parts from work.

For the most part, we worked together to fix both the bike and the corvette, however, it's been taking much longer on the car since it needed more work and parts than the bike. Dropping Otis off, he kept the helmet with him so he'd have it later and I wouldn't have to hold on to it while going to work.

~

"Alex, a little help, if you don't mind." I looked up when I heard my name and saw Charlie waving a basket. Wiping the grease from my hands with a rag, I walked over to her and followed her into the scrap yard by the mechanic shop where I worked. The brunette handed me the basket and climbed onto a boat to check it out.

She had her toolbox with her and went straight to the engine to see if she could salvage some usable parts from it. Leaning onto the edge of the boat, I watched her work to take out a specific part before smiling and handing it to me. It looked fairly new with how clean it was and the condition it was in, so hopefully it worked.

Putting the part into the basket, Charlie hopped off the boat and-

The boat rocked off what had been holding it up and crashed into the other boat right next to it, causing the short row of boats to topple over until they hit a car on the end that was covered with a tarp. Charlie looked at me with wide eyes and apologized, but my attention was on the headlight of the car now peeking out from under the tarp.

I couldn't remember Uncle Hank or anyone bringing in a yellow car.... Maybe it had been brought in while I was off? Charlie followed my gaze as I walked over to inspect it and she was a step behind me. Pulling off the tarp, I glanced at my younger sister after seeing the yellow beetle underneath. The windows and hood were caked with dust, but I didn't see any rust or serious cosmetic damage.

Charlie went around and tried the door, finding it unlocked as she looked inside and waved a bee away from her face.

"Alex, look at this." Coming to the side, I looked in and saw more dust and leaves on the floorboard, but everything inside was intact as well. "The keys are in here too...." She mumbled before trying the engine. Listening, I heard the failed attempt for the engine to start, but the radio turned on and was making random noises like static until it cut off.

Charlie leaned back in the seat and waved away another bee before a few more showed up and chased her out of the car. Chuckling as she slammed the door, she gave me a look and I already knew what she was thinking.

Signing to her, I told her what it would cost her for me to work on the beetle.

"Oh, come on, my birthday is _tomorrow_." I shook my head and repeated my price. "You'd do it free if you loved me." She raised her brows, but my reply was just a scoff. "Fine," Charlie sighed. "you win, you tyrant." I grabbed her hand to shake on it and now she had to do my chores for a week.

Helping my younger sister salvage some more parts, I waved to her as she left to go pay for them. I, on the other hand, went to get the tow-truck to pull out the beetle and start working on it.

~

"You'll never get that thing to work, you know." One of my coworkers popped off and I was tempted to shoot them with the hose I was using to clean the yellow beetle off with. I had found out that all the bees after Charlie had come from a small hive over one of the vehicle's tires, and after moving it I was cleaning it off before getting to work under the hood.

I worked well into the night on the blasted thing, having a bit of difficulty as some of the parts were rather odd looking. However, I knew my way well enough around plenty of engines to figure out what was what. I didn't finish the job that night, but I'd have enough time tomorrow to do so before the end of the day so I could try and get Uncle Hank to let me give Charlie the car as a gift.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I woke up, I raced to Charlie's room and threw open her door. Taking in a deep breath, I went over to her bed and flopped right down on her. She groaned and tried pushing me off, but I was just laughing and rolling all over her until she managed to get up.

"Morning, Alex." She smiled and the first thing I signed to her was Happy Birthday. My little sister was finally 18 and it made me feel kind of old seeing as she was an adult now. Of course, I wasn't that much older than her, but still, my baby sister was an _adult_. Not a full fledged adult, of course, she was but a sprout of a grown-up.

Dragging her out of bed, I didn't mention her major bedhead as I took her into the kitchen. I was going to make her breakfast since Mom had to leave for work soon, and we paused when we saw Mom and Ron.

"Good morning, birthday girl!"

"Hi!"

"You look....nice." Ron made a face, seeing Charlie's tired eyes and wild hair along with her displeased expression. She really didn't want to see Mom helping Ron with his tie first thing in the morning.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I love you." Mom came over and kissed Charlie's cheek. "Come on, open your present. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Thanks, Mom." Charlie smiled while going to the shiny bag with pink tissue paper sticking out of it. I covered my mouth to hide my expression when she pulled out her gift. It....it was hideous and I knew Charlie thought the same thing as she forced a smile, holding the lavender helmet covered in flowers. "Helmet? With daffodils...."

"So I keep hearing about people on mopeds getting run over and their brain smashed in. You gotta wear this from now on." Mom stated and, dear lord, I needed to fix that beetle. "I don't care if it's not the law. It's _our_ law. Plus, look how cute it is."

"Yeah."

"Happy Birthday."

"I actually got a little gift to you, Charlie." Ron pulled something from behind his back and handed it to my sister. "I-I mean, it's small, but it's from my heart." The look in Charlie's eyes said everything as she took the book titled _'Smile for a change'._ "A smile is a powerful thing. It releases endorphins. It sends to the world 'I'm fun and approachable'. You know, there is a whole chapter in here about how people who smile more often actually have more friends."

"It's unbelievable" Charlie was clearly saying that with sarcasm, but they didn't really catch it.

"I really think it's gonna change your whole life if you give a smile more often." Ron grinned and I wanted to throw the book away right then and there.

~

I had grease and dirt all over my hands and even face by the evening and I had already talked to Hank that morning about taking the beetle after I had finished with it. I didn't know what Charlie was up to, but, boy, would she be surprised when I got home.

Sighing as I sat in the front seat of the beetle, I hesitated as my hand hovered over the key in the ignition. Shaking my head, I just turned the key and laughed when the car actually started. Driving out, I waved to Hank and his best friend as they waved back with faces of uncertainty. I knew they worried, but I had faith in my work. The car would at least make it home.

Sneaking the yellow vehicle into the garage, it was already getting late and the sun was dropping low on the horizon. Parking the car, I closed the garage and turned to look at the car again. Now Charlie would actually have a car to get around in until we finished up the corvette. Once that one was up and running, Charlie could either sell the beetle or give it away.

Running my fingers over the shiny metal of the hood, I just took a second to make sure everything was good before I went to get Charlie.

There was a sudden clang and I jolted from the noise, glancing around to make sure no one else was in the garage. Seeing that I was alone, I rounded the vehicle to where the noise had come from and crouched to see.... _'What the hell is that?'_

It was another unfamiliar part that had just fallen off and I quickly grabbed some tools and a flashlight before rolling under the car on a board. Looking around with the flashlight, I tried to find where the part had fallen off from. However, there were even more unfamiliar parts under the car that I was beginning to wonder who in the Hell had manufactured it. It was unlike anything I had ever seen under here and- Holy shit why do these parts look like a face?

Shining the light on it as my brows furrowed, I reached out with my other hand to touch the parts out of curiosity. Before my fingers made contact, however, two blue lights lit up and the parts under the car began to _move_. There was a strange noise and I was frozen in shock as the beetle changed and lifted up. I could see the different mechanics moving and shifting above me until I was scrambling back and looking up at what looked like a yellow robot. Its head nearly touched the roof of the garage and I was only _half_ its size when I got to my feet.

Taking a step back, the blue lights got a fraction brighter and the giant thing stumbled back, hitting its head on a kite before getting tangled up in it. I went for the door, my hand on the knob and ready to turn it as I looked back and saw the robot stumbling around more until finally managing to get the kite off. I paused, not yet opening the door as I saw it back away and sit in the far corner with its arms wrapped around its knees.

"Alex, what was that noise?" Mom pushed her way in and I quickly tried to block her view of the robot. "What is that car doing in our garage?" Halting, I took a second to look over my shoulder and I felt relief at seeing the yellow beetle.

Turning back, I signed that it was Charlie's car. A gift from me to her that I had gotten from Uncle Hank.

"Those aren't safe." She pointed. "I wish you would've told me before you brought it home." I nodded and apologized while scratching the back of my head. "Okay, I'll get out of your hair, but.... Tell me things, sometime. I'm your mother." She backed away to leave and I asked her if she could send Charlie in here. Mom nodded and looked at the car again. "It really runs?" I shook my hand yes and the door closed.

Spinning on my heel, I looked at the beetle that was indeed still there. Had I hallucinated? I don't remember eating anything weird or past its due date.... Touching one of the covers over the front right tire, I heard a groan and it just fell off.

_'Oh, great.'_ Sighing, I bent over to pick it up and put it back onto the car. Nothing happened, so I assumed the robot I had seen before was just some....crazy thing I saw because who knows why. Maybe I was tired?

Going to tighten the screws, I heard a strange noise again and suddenly the car was moving and turned into that yellow robot once more. It cowered in the corner again and I blinked to be sure I wasn't seeing things. _'....Explains the weird parts....'_

Cautiously standing, I began to step closer, pausing when the robot sort of chirped at me like a robotic bird. I waved my hand in greeting since I couldn't talk, but the big thing's eyes went to the tool in my hand and reared up, covering their throat with their large hand. Quickly putting the wrench away, I raised both of my hands to show I meant no harm.

The robot seemed to study me, looking from my face to my hands before relaxing and coming down to rest its face in my hands. I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I felt the cool metal beneath my palms. This was so wild.

"A-Alex! What is that thing?!" I turned to see Charlie in the doorway and her eyes were as wide as saucers. I fully face her so that she could see my hands moving and the robot looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. "What do you mean that's my car? Alex, that's not even a car!" And then I explained to her what was happening and she seemed to calm down.

"Does it understand English?" My younger sister asked and I gave her a look that made her cringe. "Right, sorry. Um....can you understand me?" She looked at the robot and it nodded. "What are you?" It shrugged. "Where did you come from?" Charlie kept asking questions while stepping closer and closer until the big yellow bot pointed at me. "You like their shirt?" It pointed again, this time it's large finger gently touched my throat.

Swallowing, I took a step back and covered my neck with my hand.

"They....They can't talk. That scar took Their voice." The robot then pointed at Charlie, but not at her throat, just her in general. "What?" And it took a few tries for her to finally get what it was asking. "Oh, who am I? I'm....Charlie. Charlie Watson. I'm 18. Today, actually, it's my birthday. This is my sibling, Alex Watson. They're 20. They, uh, fixed you up, I guess." The brunette put her hand on my shoulder and looked up at the robot. "What's your name?" A shrug came as an answer. "You-You don't know or you don't have a name?"

The big fella made a noise while turning away and the things on the top of his head were like ears drooping.

"You sound like a little bumblebee. I'm gonna call you that from now on. Bumblebee." The little 'ears' perked up. "It matches your outfit too." Charlie smiled and for a second we just stood there looking at each other.

~

"Okay, Bee. We need to go over a few things." Charlie stated as we stepped out of the beetle. Apparently Mom had taken Bumblebee that morning and he had been waving his arm around in broad daylight. "Okay, we're all clear." The car became a robot, flinging sand all over Charlie as she began to spit and dust herself off. "Okay. What do you think of the beach?" Bee bent down and tried to help get the sand from my sister's hair. "Oh, I'm-I'm good. I'm- No, I'm good, thanks." But he just kept dusting off her hair and making it look like she had bedhead. I kind of laughed and Charlie waved Bee off.

"Look, people can be terrible about things they don't understand. If they find you, they will probably lock you up in a lab somewhere and cut you into tiny little pieces. It'll be....bad. Trust me. The only people you can show yourself around is us. Okay?" Charlie looked at Bee and the robot nodded. "So, let's practice. Are you ready?" The big bot nodded and I chuckled at Charlie trying to teach him how to hide if need be. He got it right the first time, but the second time around he hid behind a rock that didn't even cover half of him- all it covered was his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"It sucks being cooped up in a VW all day, huh? Is there anyone that can help you?" We were walking through the woods now, following paths joggers and hikers didn't really use this time of year. Bumblebee just pointed at me and Charlie shook her head. "No, I mean _help_ help. Do you have a family? You know, like a mom, dad, siblings. You all love each other." Charlie paused but kept walking. "Or drive each other crazy and you can't wait to get away and start a whole new life."

Something began to spark under one of Bee's chest plates and I stopped Charlie so that she could translate for me. The robot apparently only knew English so far so he didn't quite know what I was saying with my hands. However, he seemed to get a vague idea of what I was saying as he tapped where the sparks were coming from.

"Alex wants to know if you'll let them take a look at it, see if they can fix it." Charlie said and Bumblebee paused. "They'll be gentle. Promise." There was hesitation, but the big robot sat down and Charlie shrugged off her backpack that no doubt had tools in it. She handed me what I needed to get the plate off, and taking a look inside I saw more sparks. "Wow!" Charlie gasped, seeing the strange parts inside that I had seen a few of when repairing the beetle.

I signed to my sister and she looked up at Bee.

"Could you lay down?" And the robot did, allowing me to reach inside and feel for what I saw just a few seconds before. Feeling around for a bit, I found it and gently pushed it to the side before hearing a noise and jumping back to not lose my hand. Good news: I wouldn't have lost my hand. Bad news: something was creating light and building a holographic image of a massive robot yards above us and I had no clue what or who it was.

"B-127, I pray this message finds you," The robot spoke while his image was glitching. "our war rages on....planet Earth. Survival...." It was glitching even more as some of the audio was missing. "Your mission- soldier. I-" Then everything cut out as the light turned off and we were all quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Charlie sounded off as she stepped closer. "Who was that? That voice, he said something about a-a-a war. Do you remember anything?" Bee made a noise while sitting up, his head still higher than us as we stood right next to him. "Is the VW beetle some kind of disguise? Are you hiding from something? ....Are you scared?" And Bee just looked down and away from us.

A plate lifted on his torso and he started fumbling with the radio that was there but nothing but static was coming through.

"It's broken. It's okay. I think we can help. Let's go home. Alex, you wanna put that back on?" Charlie waved her hand to the yellow piece of metal on the ground and I nodded before picking it up and putting it back onto Bee's chest.

~

Hanging over the side of the car, I could hear The Breakfast Club playing in the background while Charlie was showing the robot different movies and even the ASL books since the big guy had shown interest in them.

"Alex, do you see this?" Looking up, I saw Charlie standing behind the massive robot that had his fist in the air like he was seeing on the TV. Chuckling as the credits began to roll, I turned back to getting the radio out. "You can pop in another one if you want." Charlie said while walking over to me to check on my progress.

"Woo-hoo! Come on, sweety!" I heard a familiar voice as I pulled out the radio. "You got this, Charlie girl!" I stopped and turned, already seeing my little sister's face glued to the TV screen. "Where are you, Charlie girl?" There was applauding after a splash and it seemed as if Bee had found footage of an old dive meet. "Hello, Brighton Falls, this is Charlie Watson, future Olympic gold medalist. That was so perfect."

"Thanks, dad."

"How do you feel? You're amazing-"

"No! Why would you play this?" And Charlie seemed to snap out of it as she rushed over to the VHS player and turned it off. Bee took a defensive pose, unsure of why my sister was suddenly raising her voice. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just...." Getting up and hopping out of the corvette, I waved the radio in my hands.

Carrying over a step-stool, Bee stood up and I went to the top step with the radio in my hands. The plate over where the radio was was still down, so I knocked on it and Bee had it lift up. Taking out the broken radio I then put in the new one with Charlie's help.

Holding my breath, I had no clue if this car radio would be compatible with this giant robot, but I turned it on and Take On Me began to play from it.

"Oh, my God! Yes!" Charlie cheered. "It worked!" And Bee began to sway to the music. "How do you know? Man, you got some moves!" Getting down from the stool, I saw Charlie going to a box of her tapes and pulled one out. "You know, Bee, music can help us to say what we're feeling. You're gonna love this. It's brand new." My sister got up onto the stool and stuck the tape into the radio.

The Smiths began to play and Bee just kind of stood there for a few seconds before ejecting the tape so fast it flew across the garage.

"....Not a Smiths fan? Okay, um.... Here. Try this." Never Gonna Give You Up barely even played before it was shot into the wall of tools. "Fine." And Charlie went to dig through more of her tapes while Bee became distracted by the vinyls on the shelf. He began to flip through them and I quickly grabbed his arm to get his attention. He was a big robot- I didn't want him to accidentally break any of them.

Without thinking, I started to sign to him but as he was staring at my hands I remembered that he didn't know sign language and I turned to Charlie.

"Those were our dad's." Her face fell as she looked at the shelf of discs. She walked over and picked up the one Bee had just been looking at. "Do you want to hear it?" The robot gave a slight nod and went to the record player. Charlie placed the vinyl down and set the needle onto the record before Unchained Melody began to softly play. "We used to listen to this while we were working on our corvette. This was his favorite. He used to say it would make the car feel better." My little sister then turned to the red car in the garage as she was reminiscing.

"We used to work on this car every weekend together. It was our thing. That tape...." Charlie looked at Bumblebee with tears welling in her eyes. "That was the last time we saw him. He died of a heart attack. And I never really got to say goodbye. You know, I always thought if we could just....finish fixing his car. If we could just get it to start up again....he would hear us. He would hear me." Charlie was crying now and I grabbed her in a hug. She buried her face into the crook of my neck while holding onto the back of my shirt.

I could hear Bee moving and the next thing I knew Charlie and I were wrapped up in his massive arms. Charlie still cried, but I knew she appreciated the robot's sentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've gotta pick a station, man. And I know there is a lot of choices." Charlie shook her head while Bee was going from one station to the next on the radio. "What are you trying to do?"

"Excuse me. Sorry to barge in at night, I just-" And I panicked as some random guy barged into the garage. Bee quickly turned into the beetle but it was too late and he had already been seen. Charlie raced over to the guy that was now freaking out and had him sit down as she closed the door.

"Breathe. Just breathe. First of all, hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Charlie."

"I'm Memo. Hi."

"Hi, Memo. Um, oh, that's Alex." My sister gestured to me and I stood between them and Bee while glaring at the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to have-" And he seemed to have difficulty speaking as he was breathing heavily.

"I know what you saw, it's a little crazy. I can explain." Charlie waved her hands a few times before looking back at Memo. "Yeah, I can't explain. But here's the deal. If you tell anyone what you just saw, I'm gonna have to....run you over with my car."

"....Jeez."

"That was- No, I don't mean that in a mean way, okay? What I'm saying is _no one_ can know what you just saw. Okay? You promise?"

"....Yeah."

"Okay." Charlie turned to the beetle and I now and took a deep breath. "Bumblebee, you can-you can come out now." I heard that strange noise and knew Bee was transforming back into his humanoid shape. I also knew he was kind of hiding behind me because he was holding my shoulders as if using me as a human shield.

"It's a...."

"He."

"Wow." Memo chuckled and Bee lifted one hand to give a shy wave.

~

"He's been going up and down on that dial all day today and I don't know why." Charlie stated while driving Bee. Memo had shotgun while I was just relaxing in the back, having the entire seat to myself. "Hey, check out his reflexes."

"What?" Memo looked confused and Charlie lifted her hands from the wheel. "Oh! Oh, God! Oh!"

"Yo, give me your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Give me your shirt."

"You mean the shirt that I'm wearing?"

"Yes, yes. Come on! I'll give it back to you."

"Okay." Memo began to unbutton his shirt and I had no clue what in the world Charlie was going to do. The boy handed over his shirt and covered his nipples with his hands while Charlie folded up the shirt before knocking on the roof. The roof retracted and a blast of wind hit me in the face.

"Hey! No-no! Y-you don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do." Charlie tied the shirt over her face and stood up on the seat. Oh, no. No, no, no. _'Charlie, are you crazy?!'_ She pulled up the shirtless boy with her and threw her hands into the air while hollering. _'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.'_ My brain kept repeating as I had my hands out just in case to catch her. I knew Bee would drive safely, but that didn't mean my sister wouldn't lose her balance.

Memo's shirt flew off of Charlie's head and we all looked back the way it had flown.

"Sorry. I know I promised you but....I can't give you that back." And they were laughing, having a good time as they were howling and hollering with their arms in the air.

~

"So you have no idea where he came from?" Memo questioned and Charlie glanced back at me since we had found him at my job. With my hand flat with my finger tips to my forehead, I lifted and twisted my hand, signing that I didn't know. From what I had found out, Uncle Hank had gotten a call to tow a beetle in after it had shown up at some lake. "What....what does that mean?"

"Don't know. Uncle Hank got a call to tow and no one knows where he came from before then." Charlie gave a quick answer that Memo would understand.

"Have you thought about calling the cops?"

"What are they gonna do, Memo? They're just gonna send him away to a lab and do weird science experiments on him."

" _~Weird science! Plastic tubes and pots and pans!~_ " The radio cut on and I leaned on the back of the front seat. "You're getting pretty good with that radio dial, Bee."

"DJ Bumble in the house!" Memo hooted and the station changed.

" _~I can't live without my radio!~_ "

"Is that why you're always messing with the dial? You're trying to teach yourself how to talk, aren't you?"

" _~Talk like a man!~_ "

"No way!"

"Oh, my God, Bee! You're a genius! You're an actual genius!" Charlie and Memo were getting all excited but I.... Leaning back in the seat I just remained quiet- not like I really had a choice. I couldn't exclaim my joy that my friend was finding a way to talk. I was happy about it, yeah- it would be easier to communicate than just with nods and shrugs, but....

It felt wrong, but I was jealous. Jealous that he could find a way to talk a way that everyone could understand while I was dependent on my family and friends to translate things, be my voice since hardly anyone knew ASL. I didn't want to be jealous, I honestly didn't, but I couldn't help it.

~

"What is going on here?" Charlie sounded confused as we drove up to the beach and saw so many people and cars.

"That's Trip from 6th period. He said he was busy this week. I mean, you want to check it out?" Memo asked as Charlie parked Bee. "This is pretty cool."

"Okay. Bee, we will be right back. Don't do anything crazy." And I watched as the two of them got out of the beetle.

"Hey, everybody, come watch! Trip's gonna jump!" I heard someone yell as the door was open. Up on a hill I could see some guy taking his clothes off and dropping them into a pile. I think it was safe to assume that was the guy that was going to jump off the cliff. He said something and Bee's door suddenly opened and pushed Charlie forward. Attention went to my little sister and I just looked at the dash.

" _~You got the touch! You got the poooweeeeerr! Yeah!~_ " Bee's radio blasted and I scrambled over the seat to turn it off as Charlie slowly turned to look at the beetle. The guy in his underwear came up to talk to my sister and I could hear a cheer go through the crowd even from inside the car. The guy then just bolted and jumped off the cliff and into the water below.

I was confused as to what was going on until Charlie stepped up to the cliff. I held my breath, unsure if she'd actually jump or not as people chanted for her to dive.

Charlie ended up backing away and returning to Bee. Some blonde came up and knocked on the window while two of her friends stood nearby.

"Where are you going, sweety?" She pointed to the window and Charlie rolled it down. "What happened out there? That was your big moment to look cool."

"What's your damage, Tina?" Memo popped off.

"Is that the churros guy?"

"Where's your hairnet, dude." The blonde's friends were talking now.

"This car is an embarrassment." Tina, as Memo had called her, was leaning on the door while looking at Charlie as she kept her gaze on the steering wheel before looking right at the blonde. "You should have your dad buy you a better one. ....Oh, wait. Sorry." The trio began to laugh and I got out of the car faster than Charlie could react. Stepping up to the blonde, I had to look up because she was taller than me and she just looked me up and down, looking unimpressed with what she saw. "And who are you? Her knight in...dirty jeans?"

My eyes were still locked on Tina as I was glaring and I signed only one question to Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Tina frowned, her eyes going to my hands as they moved.

"Wha- She's....she's 18. Why?" Charlie answered and I grinned. I don't think anyone really expected what happened next to actually happen, but I just decked Tina on the side of her jaw. She went down and her friends screamed, drawing attention to me as I looked down at the blonde now knocked out on the ground. "Alex! Oh, my god!" Looking up at Tina's friends, I stepped towards them, seeing how they flinched back. I felt my job was done here as the older sibling and climbed back in the car as Charlie and Memo both looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Did....did you just assault a minor?" Memo questioned and I answered- of course Charlie had to translate.

"She's 18. Not a minor anymore. Oh, my God, Alex! You can't just do tha- So what if she's a bitch! Do you know how much trouble you could get into?!" My hands were quickly moving as I talked to Charlie. Memo could get the jist of what I was saying by my sister's response until the end when she didn't reply at all.

"What....what did she just say." Memo furrowed his brows and Charlie cracked while shaking her head.

"Alex said 'Fuck Tina'."

~

"This is Tina's house!" Charlie chuckled while holding up the toilet paper roll. "And this is toilet paper. You use it for when you-" Charlie cut off as she was explaining to Bee. "Here, just take a roll. Bumblebee took it and it looked like he was holding a marshmallow as he squished the roll until accidentally making it explode. "No! No, no no." Charlie chuckled and pulled out another roll from the pack Memo was holding. "You gotta....throw it. Like this." She unraveled the toilet paper a bit before rearing back her arm and launching it over a tree. "Not bad."

Bee seemed to think for a second before grabbing the entire pack of toilet paper and throwing it, the plastic bursting from the sheer force and letting the toilet paper rain down onto the house. He crouched, seeming very proud with himself as he chirped.

"Yeah, not bad. Yeah, okay-okay look, Bee, you will be our egg-man. Right?"

"I'd love to have some."

"You see these right here?" Memo held up the carton of eggs before flipping it open. "You grab one of these like so. And that right there.... That's your target."

"That's right."

"Alright? Just do like this." Memo pegged Tina's car with the egg, splattering it all over the windshield. Charlie and Memo were talking at once to each other now and it was hard to make out what they were saying, but Bee took both cartons of eggs and snuck up to the car.

"Bee, what-"

"What-" And the two of them cut off as Bee flicked open the cartons and smashed then together over the car before cracking them more and smearing them onto the roof of the vehicle. We were just laughing and Memo was hopping next to Charlie. The big robot seemed to get carried away and stomped the car, breaking the glass and crushing the metal. The big guy stomped the vehicle nearly into a pancake.

"Oh, my gosh!" The car siren was going off and various lights on the second floor turned on. "Hide! Hide! Hide!" Charlie hurried behind the short brick wall and ducked with Memo and I following suit, but Bee was still in the driveway. "Hide, Bee!" She whisper-yelled while waving her hand and the robot lifted up the flattened car to hide behind it.

Peeking over the wall I saw the big guy wasn't moving at all so I used both of my hands to wave to him, telling him to come our way. He seemed to get the idea and quickly moved, transforming back into the beetle as he came down the driveway and let us jump inside. Bee peeled out before anyone came outside and he wasn't slowing down even as we got further away.

"That was....insane." Charlie waved her hand as Memo laughed. "My heart right now is going crazy!"

"Oh! Uh-oh...." Red lights flashed from behind us as we heard a cop car, but....we were speeding up instead of pulling over.

"Oh, my God!"

"Stop the car, please."

"No, no, no! Bee, what are you doing? What are you doing?!"

" _~I can't drive.....55!~_ " The radio cut on and we turned so fast around a corner that we all slid to one side. Charlie tried to regain control of the wheel, but Bee was still racing away from the cop.

"Bumblebee! Stop!" There was a truck with hay in front of us and Bee tried to go around it but cars in the opposite lane were coming. The beetle suddenly went to the other side of the rails, using his arm to keep from falling off the cliff while the two teens were screaming in the front and I was trying not to fly out of my seat. "Oh, my God! We're committing a felony!" Charlie shouted as we entered a tunnel and the cop car was still on our tail.

The cop came up on our said and Bee laid the seats down to keep the guy from seeing us. Bee starting shifting around to outmaneuver the cop and I felt my stomach in my throat as he flipped over in the tunnel. The big robot crushed the front of the cop car, making it to where he couldn't follow us anymore as we left the tunnel.

~

Charlie was showing Memo out while I had Bee hunched over the deep sink to wash the raw eggs off his hands. I rinsed off as much as I could first before grabbing the soap and an old rag to scrub down the metal parts making up his fingers and palms.

It was quiet in the garage except for the running water and the occasional buzz or chirp from Bee. Who would have thought the beetle I fixed up for my sister would now be a robot needing help washing his hands?

Running his hands under the water again to rinse off the soap, I took note of how he only had eight digits total. Not only that, there was this sort of pad on each finger tip that had a rubber-y feel to it. I didn't know what it's purpose was, but I assumed it's function was much similar to human fingers, allowing him to have grip on something or to possibly even feel.

Wait....could Bee feel anything? I mean, we had no clue what he really was and he seemed more than just a normal robot.

Grabbing a towel, I turned to dry off Bee's hands as he sat down. It would be nice to actually talk with him without needing Charlie to translate. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was okay with the silence, but....Bee was rather interesting and I'd like to know more about him. Or, well, what he remembered about himself.

Waving my hand, I tried to gesture that Bee was all good now and I hung the towel back up.

"Hey, Alex, you good in here?" Charlie questioned while popping her head into the garage. I signed that it was all good and she smiled while nodding. "Well, I'm heading to bed then. I have work in the morning." And my little sister left to head to her room. Turning back to Bee, I saw him waving his hand as if to get my attention.

The big guy seemed excited and I rose my brows as if to ask him what he needed and he began to move his hands. I paused, just staring at his big hands as they repeated the movement again.

Bee was signing. He was signing and asking if he was doing it right. I shook my hand yes and he seemed even more excited as the radio cut on.

" _~Silver stairs, Eureka~_ " And it cut back off again.

_'Where did you learn that?'_ I signed and Bee watched my hands before replying.

_'I read the books.'_ He replied and before I even knew it I was crying. The big guy seemed taken by surprise and I had to explain to him that I wasn't sad. Chuckling, I wiped my eyes and sniffled, leaning back on the deep sink as I told Bee I was fine. He kept signing to me, asking why I was crying, and I closed my hand into a fist and made a circle on my chest to apologize.

_'No one has learned ASL for me unless they had no choice to.'_ I told him and the little things like antennae on his head perked up.

_'So your face leaks because you are happy?'_

_'It's called crying, Bee.'_ I chuckled and wiped my face again with the back of my arm. I was just so happy and so excited that I ended up spending most of the night hanging out with Bee in the garage and signing. We even watched movies and I could actually talk to him about what we were watching.


	5. Chapter 5

I jolted awake to a loud bang and scrambled out of bed, falling flat on my face since my legs were tangled in my blanket. Mentally cursing, I raced down the hall and stopped short at seeing the kitchen and living room. Glancing around with wide eyes I spotted Bee looking rather ashamed in the middle of the chaotic mess.

_'Bee! Why are you in here?!'_ My hands moved quickly and the big guy signed to reply that he was curious and bored. _'Okay, look. Just....stay in the kitchen and I'll get this cleaned up. You're lucky no one's home.'_ And I pointed to the kitchen. Bee hung his head and slunk to the kitchen that was more of a wide open space than the living room, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling as he went.

Groaning, I saw the busted TV and couch- If I took the blame it was definitely coming out of my pocket to replace those things. Finding the broom, I went to sweep up the broken glass on the floor. Bee tapped on the floor and I glanced up to look at him. He started signing, apologizing about everything and offering to help clean up.

 _'Thanks, but....I think you might accidentally break more stuff while trying to help. You're not exactly....small._ ' I told him. _'Look, just stay in here and keep me company, how's that?'_ I asked and he nodded. Smiling, I rubbed the top of Bumblebee's head and he seemed to like it from the chirping.

That did make me a bit puzzled, though. Bee's head was metal, so how did he even feel it? Was there some sort of pressure sensitivity under the plating or was he closer to a biological thing than we thought?

~

"Alex?!" My head jerked up when I saw Charlie burst in through the front door. Glancing down to the planks of wood in my arms, Charlie went wide-eyed. "Where's Bumblebee?!" The big bot sheepishly came out from behind a counter and waved his hands. "Bumblebee? What have you done? What were you thinking?!" Charlie raised her voice and Memo quickly shut the front door. "What- I _told_ you to hide in the garage!" Bumblebee turned into a car after knocking his head on a ceiling fan. "Great! Helpful shame spiral, Bee."

Dropping the pieces of shelf I explained to Charlie that Bee had just gotten bored and that he didn't mean any harm in exploring- he was just curious.

"I'm not mad, okay. This is all my fault." Charlie sighed. "I never should have left you." She touched the bug's hood and Bumblebee began to transform back until the car door on his back sent the ceiling fan flying into the living room.

"Okay, maybe don't transform all the way." Memo suggested. "We-we still gotta get you through the door. Come on, buddy." Bumblebee made a noise before following Memo back to the garage while looking like half a robot and half a car. There were a few more bumps and bangs as the big bot made his way back to the garage.

"....I am so screwed." Charlie stated while looking around at the mess that was still present.

~

Dragging the busted couch towards the front door to take it out, Charlie suddenly dropped her side to try and stop Mom from coming in. I grunted with the sudden weight change, but Charlie wasn't fast enough to keep Mom out.

"Oh, my God!" She gasped

"Mom-"

"What happened?!" She asked and the lollipop in Otis's mouth fell out onto the floor.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault." Charlie stated and I shook my head.

"What did you do to my TV?!"

"Look, Mom, I can explain. We will talk about this later, okay? Right now, I have to go."

"Are you kidding me? No, you're not going anywhere."

"It's about my car, it's really important."

"It's about your car that you spend all day and night shut in the garage doing God knows what?"

"Mom, I can't. I really can't right now."

"Oh, no. You _really_ can. Charlie, you really can." Mom sat her down while raising her voice. "I have had it! Your attitude! You're always sulking around- You brought home that piece of crap without even asking me! _Everyone_ in this family is trying to be happy and all you wanna do is make things harder!"

"You know what, Mom, just because _you've_ moved on and you're happy with your new life doesn't mean _I_ have!" Charlie yelled while standing up. "You found a replacement for my dad and I haven't, okay, and I never will. So I'm sorry if that makes things harder. But in ten months from now, you won't even have to deal with me."

"Charlie!" Mom called as Charlie stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Dropping the couch, I went to grab my keys to chase after Charlie as she was already getting in her car and driving off. "Alex, you can't keep going after her." Mom grabbed my arm and I jerked out of her grasp to sign.

_'I know things are hard, Mom, but please try to actually hear Charlie out more.'_ Mom furrowed her brows and I tried to not incite another argument. _'She's still trying to find her footing, and you and Ron don't help her either. I mean, come on- a flowery helmet for her birthday? A book to tell her to smile more? Charlie needs love and guidance, not judgement and people telling her how to be.'_ I explained and Mom's expression softened. I will admit, I did have an advantage when it came to Charlie because I actually took time to understand her and because I too was in a similar situation. _'I love you, Mom, but you aren't a very good listener when it comes to Charlie.'_ Waving my hands, I then left to get on my motorcycle to try and find my sister.

I had a good idea where she was headed at least, she tended to go the same route to clear her head often.

Sighing with relief when I finally spotted the yellow bug, I sped up to close the distance, but trucks suddenly came onto the road from the trees while circling the bug and forcing them to stop. I could see Charlie and Memo getting out of the vehicle before Memo was grabbed from behind and I drove past the trucks before skidding to a halt.

"Hey! Stop it!" Charlie screamed as she was grabbed and Bumblebee transformed to protect her.

"Weapons, now! Take it down!" A man shouted as guns trained on Bee and I threw my helmet at the nearest guy.

"Run!" Memo shouted and I got the gun from the man I hit. I didn't even know really how to use the firearm, but holding it and aiming seemed to do the trick of fooling them that I did.

"Alex!" Charlie had fear in her eyes and I glanced to Bee, jerking with my head to tell him to get her out of here.

"No! Do _not_ run! Don't-" The one seemingly in charge tried to stop them, but Bumblebee picked Charlie up and jumped down the hill.

Aiming the gun at the men holding Memo, I clenched my jaw to keep from shaking while the boy looked like a frightened chihuahua.

"Put the gun down!" I ignored the man while still threatening the ones holding Memo. They didn't move away, but seemed to hesitate. "Don't be stupid, we have you outnumbered, outgunned, and completely surrounded." I may not be wanting to do something stupid, but I definitely wasn't going to let these guys get their hands on Bumblebee or my little sister. They would tear Bee apart and Charlie trying to protect Bee could get hurt in the process.

Something hit my back and my body locked up as electricity shot through me, sending me to the ground as I dropped the gun. Writhing on the ground, I couldn't even bring myself to sit up as the electricity just kept coming until everything went black.

~

"Alex, get up." I shot up in bed from Charlie shaking me awake. "Come on." She pulled me off the bed and I was so confused. Why was I back in my room? And why was Alex climbing out of my window? "Look, I'll explain on the way, okay? But we need to get Bumblebee back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Memo questioned.

"It's a terrible idea, but I gotta try it." Charlie answered while cutting the fence.

"Wait, no! That stuff- How did you know the power was off?"

"I didn't. Let's go." Power? Was this....was this an electric fence?! Charlie pushed her way through the hole in the fence and I briefly paused to take a deep breath before following Memo through the hole. Wandering around, we heard loud, metallic clanging and went towards the sound. Peeking through a window on a door, we could see two massive robots- even bigger than Bumblebee- kicking the shit out of him.

I went to shove the door open, but Charlie grabbed my hand to stop me. I made a face at her, signing that we needed to help Bee.

"We need a better plan then barging in there, Alex. Those things are huge and we are soft and small." She shifted on feet while turning back to the window. "If we're not careful they could just step on us." Charlie explained and the blue robot kicked Bumblebee in the chest, causing a spark and a hologram to pop up.

"We will fight on, regroup, rebuild, and retake our home. But we must find refuge first. You will travel to Earth. Once we've gathered the others, we will join you. You must protect the planet. If the Decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished. Stay safe, soldier. I am coming."

"Prime is coming here?"

"They're _all_ coming here." The red robot sounded more feminine as they spoke and looked to the blue one. "This is our chance to wipe out the autobot resistance for good."

"We'll burn the whole planet to cinders."

"We must get word to Cybertron immediately. Tell them to bring an army. And thanks to our human allies....I know just how to get the message home." The red one raised her arm, tapping a plate and it slid back before a hologram of a satellite appeared. "Thank you for your hospitality, _friend_ Powell. He's all yours."

The blue one moved, raising his arm as it changed shape and turned into what looked more like a canon. He fired at the human standing to the side and he exploded like a water balloon full of slime....

"I found a tower to transmit our message. It's close. Oh, B-127, I almost forgot."

"I didn't." The blue one aimed the canon arm at Bumblebee and fired. I covered my mouth, feeling tears prick at my eyes as Bee went limp on the ground. The red and blue robot turned into cars, leaving the large garage and going down the lane before changing into aircrafts and flying off.

"Alex!" Charlie yelled after me as I ran, taking the stairs two at a time to get to Bumblebee. "Bee!" She then called as I was frantically looking around for something, anything, that could help. "Hey, Bee, talk to me! Talk to me."

Memo closed the garage door and Charlie became more frantic.

"I can fix this. I can fix this." She cried.

"Charlie, I think-"

"You gotta wake up, Bee! You gotta wake up! Please!"

"Charlie, we gotta go." Memo tried to pull Charlie off of Bumblebee and I spotted familiar guns in a rack. I snatched one up and waved to Memo to get Charlie to back up. "The electric gun? ....The electric gun!" Charlie's face showed she knew what I was going to try.

Aiming the gun at Bee, I fired, sending electricity visibly coursing through the robot. He stayed down and I grabbed another gun to try again. I was silently crying but mentally frantic, begging for Bee to wake up. He may be made of metal and wires and I may be a mechanic, but there was only so much I could do for his alien tech. Something this bad- there was no way I could repair it, especially not in this garage.

"Please, Bee!" Charlie wailed and I fired another shot. Still....nothing happened.

"I'm sorry." Memo quietly said as he and Charlie turned away. I couldn't, though.... After everything, after the late night movie binges, the talks that lasted hours over even the stupidest things, the time we spent together laughing and signing, _this_ was how it all ends? I didn't want to accept it.

I jolted from Bumblebee suddenly moving as his eyes lit up with that blue glow. He sat up, looking around as if he were lost before spotting me. Bumblebee signed 'OK' and I ran at him, hugging him while crying still.

"Oh, my God!" Charlie gasped as Bee gently hugged me back. "C-Come on, Bee, we're gonna get you out of here." His combat visor suddenly covered his face and there was a strange whirring sound before the visor went back up. I wasn't sure what happened, but I knew something was still wrong since Bee was still just sitting on the concrete.

"Uh, guys! There is, like, a million guys out there." Memo called from the door. "We gotta move, now!"

"Come on, Bee!" Charlie tried to help the robot to his feet. "You gotta get up. Can you get up?"

"They've got bombs! We gotta go!"

"Bee, come on!"

"Guys!"

"You've gotta get up. Come on."

"Charlie!" Memo shouted, pulling Charlie back to get her to run. There was an explosion, causing my ears to ring as the garage door turning to chunks and the room went dark with fire being the only source of light.

"Memo? Memo? Memo, wake up." I faintly heard Charlie talking. "Alex? Alex, where are you?" She called but it wasn't like I could answer. Looking up, all I could see was Bumblebee's arm over me.

"Easy. Easy." Flashlights waved through the smoke as black figures moved closer. I tried to life Bee's arm but it was too heavy for me to lift. He may have protected me from the blast, but I was now stuck. "Hold your fire. Get the kids out of here."

"Memo, wake up! Memo?"

"Come on, kid."

"Hey, no!" Charlie yelled. "Bee! Run!"

"There's another one!" A soldier raised his voice as a light shone in my face.

"Get them all out of here." The light moved and rough hands grabbed my shoulders, dragging me out from under Bee's arm. I tried to get out of the man's hold but I had no leverage or strong footing. Bee reacted, pushing the man down and scooping me up into his arms as he stood.

"Bee, run!" Charlie was drug out of the garage.

"We need to get away from that thing! Take it down! It's got a hostage!"

"No! Stop! No! Stop it!" My little sister was screaming and a harpoon shot into Bumblebee's shoulder. He stumbled, but didn't drop me and I clung to him for dear life as they shot another one. I wanted to scream and shout for them to stop but without a voice I couldn't say anything.

"Contain it! Dismantle it! Strip it down to parts!"

"Leave him alone! You don't understand!" The trucks began to back up, dragging Bumblebee from the harpoons in his shoulders and legs. "I beg you! Please!" Bee put me down as quickly as he could before falling, his head bouncing when it hit the ground.

"Kid, stop! It's a machine!"

"He's more human than you'll ever be!" Charlie snarled and I ran to Bumblebee, climbing onto his back to try and pull out a harpoon. Pulling with everything I had, I managed to get one out and threw it.

"That is enough!" A shot rang out and I lost my balance, falling off of Bee as my arm began to bleed. Baring my teeth in pain, I checked my arm, seeing I was luckily only grazed. However, looking back to Bee I saw his expression change so drastically as he saw the blood on me.

He slammed a hand down, digging his fingers into the concrete to keep from being drug away and his visor went down.

Bee was angry.

He pushed himself to his feet, taking a step forward and the wheels on the trucks were squealing as they tried to pull him back down. A blade shot out of Bumblebee's arm and he swung his arm around, cutting off all of the harpoons.

"Oh, shit." Guns began to fire on Bee, sparking on impact with his yellow plates. His arm changed shape and he fires at a truck and sent it flying as it exploded.

"Get down!"

"Fall back! Take cover!" The soldiers were screaming and Bee was firing at more of the trucks. I scrambled to my feet, running out to the robot to try and stop him.

"Alex!" Charlie screamed through the explosions, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I was in front of him, seeing his eyes glowing red under the visor, and I waved my hands to get his attention. He was looking straight ahead, completely unable to see me, so I picked up a rock and threw it at his chestplate.

His head snapped in my direction and I raised my hands.

_'Please, you have to stop.'_ I signed to him. _'We're okay.'_ I told him. _'I'm okay.'_ He paused as he was staring at me, but his visor lifted and his eyes went back to blue. I felt relief and Bee got down on one knee.

_'You're okay?'_ He signed back to me and I nodded.

_'I'm okay.'_ Bee reached out a hand, wiping the tears off my cheek with one of his fingers. The metal was warm against my skin and Charlie came running up.

"Alex!" She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, my God! Don't ever do that again!" I scoffed while hugging her back. It's not like I volunteered every weekend to be shot at. "Oh, God. Memo? Are you okay?" She turned to look at the limping boy.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"We-we need to get out of here. We gotta get you some place safe." Charlie stated and the antennae on Bee's head went down a fraction as a hologram of a tower appeared in front of him- the same tower the red and blue bot were headed for. "Bee, stop. They will _kill_ you."

"If the Decepticons find Earth, then our people are truly finished." Bee played back the recording he had.

"Okay. ....Then we fight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go. Get in." Charlie gestured to the beetle and Memo shifted on his feet.

"Uh, go on, I'll buy some time with these guys." Memo said and the two smiled at each other. Charlie kissed Memo on the cheek before grabbing the driver side door. "Did you just kiss me?"

"On the cheek."

"Still counts." Charlie rolled her eyes and sat down while closing the door. Driving away from the garage, we had a head start on the second wave of trucks that were coming our way. Soldiers fired on us when we neared the security gate, but Bee didn't slow down in the slightest and kept going. The soldiers dove out of the way to keep from being ran over, and Bee broke through a fence and his tires squealed as he sharply turned onto a road.

"Faster, Bee! Faster!" Charlie urged as she saw trucks were gaining on us. Another vehicle came up on our side, honking loudly and I saw Mom in the passenger seat and Otis in the back.

"Charlie!"

"Mom?"

"You pull that car over right this second! This is very unsafe what you're doing!"

"Mom, you've gotta get out of here, okay?" They swerved out and back onto the road to avoid hitting a car. "Mom! You have to trust me, please!"

"Charlie!" Mom yelled and Bumblebee sped up.

"Nice driving, Ron." Charlie mumbled, looking back to see he had caused a block at a four way to keep the trucks from following.

~

Slowly pulling up to the tower, Bumblebee transformed as soon as Charlie and I stepped out. From where we were we could see alien tech covering the tower and glowing green lights that pulsed with electricity.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Charlie asked and Bumblebee opened a dumpster and grabbed Charlie and I and put us inside of it. "This is the plan?! I _hate_ this plan. Bee, we want to help."

" _~I would hate anything to happen to her~_ " Bee's radio played.

"You're actually talking." Charlie made a face. "And you're listening to The Smiths!" Bee didn't say anything and closed the dumpster lid to hide us as he ran off towards the tower.

I didn't like this one bit.

I could hear explosions and helicopter blades cutting through the air. Pushing up the lid, Charlie and I could see Bee fighting the blue robot, crashing through old boats while throwing punches at each other.

"Oh, shit! Alex!" Charlie yanked me down, causing the dumpster lid to slam shut before something exploded against the side of the dumpster and sent us flying. Tumbling out onto the hard concrete, I checked on my sister as soon as I got back up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." We took cover while Bee and the blue bot were still fighting, clashing like titans as sparks flew. "Alex, we need to stop that transmission."

_'How the Hell are we going to do that?'_ I signed and Charlie swallowed.

"We climb up that crane and cut off the power source from that box." She pointed and I just waved my hand to the red robot. "She's distracted, she won't even know we're there until it's already over." I paused for a brief second before nodding and we ran, trying to avoid getting swept up in the fight between Bee and the blue bot.

We barely made it and I snatched up a utility belt left out on a table full of tools. Tossing it to Charlie, she slung it over her shoulder and began to climb up the ladder on the side of the crane. I followed behind her, making sure got up safely.

We were going higher and higher, getting closer to the power box when a military helicopter came flying closer and fired at the red robot. Now she'd definitely be distracted. We kept moving, but a chuck of metal from the tower was knocked off and came falling down towards us. It barely missed Charlie and she lost balance, dangling off the edge and way too high off the ground to survive a fall.

I quickly grabbed her jacket, planting my feet firmly against the rails while pulling her up until she got to a point she could pull herself back over the edge.

"Thanks, Alex." She panted, pushing herself up to stand and continue forward. We were almost there, but there was a few foot gap between the crane and tower. Charlie took a few deep breaths before jumping, grabbing onto the ladder in front of her. She climbed up higher and I felt my heart pounding in my chest before following suit and jumping, grabbing onto the ladder rungs to keep from falling. Reaching the box, Charlie turned to me. "Does any of this look familiar from when you fixed Bee?"

Looking over the circuits and cables I shook my head before signing.

 _'Just cut the main cords. If there's no power flow nothing can happen.'_ She nodded, digging through the tool kit to find cutters with rubber covered handles.

"What are you doing?!" The red robot had spotted us.... The military helicopter had gone down. She fired at us, forcing Charlie and I to take cover before she jumped off the tower and turned into a fighter jet.

If we moved, she'd shoot us, but if she fired from where she was she'd shoot out the power box. We were trapped.

The red robot was shot from something on the ground, causing her to spiral out of the sky. It was Bee, providing cover from where he was and Charlie went back to cutting cables.

_'Not that one!'_ I stopped her before she cut a certain one. It was dark but since she paused she managed to spot the spark that flowed along the cord. _'Don't turn us into toast, please.'_

"I'm not!" Charlie moved the cutters to a different cable and clipped it. After cutting the last one, the green cylinder running the entire thing popped out and fell to the floor. The color faded from it and we went to the edge of the tower to check up on Bee.

He was now fighting the red robot, but it looked like she was kicking his ass. She had him pinned, ready to kill him without mercy.

"Bee, no!" Charlie cried, and Bumblebee fired his canon at the dam, causing a flood of water to rush in as he held onto the red robot to keep her from escaping. "Bumblebee!" My sister screamed as a cargo ship was swept in on the water and crashed right into the robots. There was an explosion and Charlie threw off her jacket and the tool kit. Before I could even stop her she jumped off the tower and dove into the churning water below.

I started to cry again, waiting for her to come back above the water. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't even call for help. The seconds felt like hours as they ticked by and I scrambled down the tower when I saw Charlie and Bee's heads pop up out of the water.

I nearly tackled Charlie when I reached her, her soaking clothes and hair getting me wet but I didn't care. I was just so damn glad she was alive.

"Alex, need to breathe!" Charlie pat my shoulder and I loosened my grip before turning to Bee to give him a hug too.

"You." A voice came from a few yards away. "You need to get out of here." The soldier shifted on his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my friends are coming. They're gonna be looking for him."

"Thank you."

"Thank you." He replied and we all glanced to each other before walking away. "Hey, soldier!" The man called out and Bee looked back over his shoulder. The man saluted and Bee raised his fist high into the air. Charlie and I softly laughed and Bumblebee turned into a beetle and opened his doors.

~

I sat on the edge of my bed in the dark room, quietly crying while trying to wipe the tears away. So much had happened and on top of it all that morning Charlie and I had to say goodbye to Bee. There was no telling where he was now, but I honestly hoped that he was at least safe.

I jumped, hearing a tapping on my window. Sniffling, I wiped my face down with my sleeve and stood up. I would really have to talk to Charlie about sneaking out and trying to get back in through my window....

Pulling back the curtain, I furrowed brows at what I saw since it *clearly* wasn't Charlie.

Bumblebee waved at me and I quickly opened the window before signing.

_'Bee, what are you doing here?'_

" _~Come with me~_ " His radio jumped stations as he rested his chin on my window sill. " _~I don't wanna....leave you here~_ " I laughed while shaking my head. Rubbing Bee's head, he happily chirped and there was a knock on my door before it opened.

"Alex, dinner's- Bee!" She went wide eyed. "What are you doing here? I thought you left!"

' _He wants me to go with him.'_ I explained and Charlie lightly shoved my shoulder.

"What did you tell him?"

_'I haven't actually answered yet.'_

" _~Come on....don't leave me hangin'~_ " Bee nudged my hand with his head. " _~Walk this way, talk this way_ ~"

"....Alex, you should do it." Charlie crossed her arms and I made a face. "Look, I'm going to be going to college soon. Without me you'd be bored out of your mind here. Go with Bee." She rose her eyebrows while tilting her head. "Plus, with you gone I could get your job at the mechanics. Getting real tired of frying corn dogs." I laughed and grabbed Charlie in a hug. She rubbed my back before holding me at arm's length. "You've always looked out for me, Alex. It's time to let me look out for myself now. I'm a big kid."

Glancing to Bee, I saw his antennae perk up and it looked like he was actually excited and I sighed while smiling and nodded.

"I'll help you pack a bag." Charlie went to my closet and swung open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Bee, where are we going?'_ I signed as Bumblebee carried me while walking through the woods. It was dark out and Bee only chirped as a reply. _'Come on, you know I don't know what that means.'_

" _~Meeting with....a friend.~_ " He answered and I furrowed my brows. We'd been traveling a few days now, but not once had he mentioned seeing a friend.

_'Who?'_

"Greetings." My eyes went wide as I saw a robot almost twice the size of Bumblebee. "I see you've brought a friend...."

" _~Their....name is....Alex.~_ " Bee's radio jumped through stations as he gestured to me. I gave a small wave to the larger robot and he nodded.

"Old friend....you've kept this planet safe. Because of you we have a future, B-127."

" _~My name....is....Bumblebee.~_ "

_'This is Optimus Prime, isn't it?'_ I asked Bee and he nodded.

"This one speaks with their hands?" Optimus pointed.

" _~Yeeeaaaah!_ ~" There was a distant boom and we looked to the sky, seeing seven flaming balls flying across the sky.

' _Should I be worried?'_

" _~They're....friends~_ "

~

The radio suddenly blaring jerked me awake as I sat in the backseat of the camaro Bumblebee had transformed into. The volume lowered as I rubbed my face and sighed.

" _~Good morning~_ " Snorting, I crawled out of the vehicle while stretching. Bee changed shape, crouching behind me with his hands on his knees.

_'Good morning.'_ I signed to Bee and he chirped. _'What time is it?'_

_'11.'_ The robot signed back.

_'That explains why I'm hungry.'_

_'Into the city?'_

_'That's where food is.'_ I chuckled.

_'All right, let's go.'_ Bumblebee changed back into a car and I took the driver's seat. Bee backed out of the trees and back onto the road before driving towards the city just a few miles ahead. Pulling up to a drive-through, I leaned back as Bee did his thing with the radio since a speaker couldn't hear ASL.

He managed to find words to complete the order coherently before going up to the window. Exchanging cash for the food, I then stuffed my face as Bee drove off.

~

Looking up at the stars while laying in tall grass, a warm breeze went past. Bumblebee was laying next to me, pointing at stars to trace his own shapes like a game of connect-the-dots. He was happily chirping when I glanced to him. A small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth.

Bee rolled over to face me, folding one arm under his head while the other lazily draped over his torso.

" _~Where do you....wanna go....from here?~_ "

_'Haven't really thought about it.'_

" _~Let me know....when you doooo~_ " Bee gently tapped my nose and I scoffed.

_'Will do.'_ Pausing, I looked at Bee's glowing blue optics. _'Where does Optimus need us....well, you, to go now?'_

" _~Found a place....to....hide and....regroup~"_

_'When will we get there?'_ I questioned and Bee sat up while scooping me into his arms as I laughed.

" _~Just a....few days~_ " The big robot answered. " _~I'm glad....you came~_ " He rubbed his forehead into my cheek.

' _Me, too.'_ I signed while grinning. ' _The world is beautiful.'_

_'You are, too.'_ Laughing, I lightly pushed Bee back.

_'Very funny, Bee.'_

_'No. I mean it, Alex.'_ He chirped while signing, and I felt my ears turn red. 'I like spending time with you. It's why I didn't want to leave without you.'

_'You big sap!'_ I joked and Bee's antennae wiggled.

" _~Don't take....me....lightly~_ " The robot stood up while lifting me into the air like a doll. " _~I'm tellin' you....the honest truth~_ " He swung me around before setting me down onto the ground. Bee took a few steps back before placing a hand onto his chest. My brows furrowed, wondering where this was all coming from as I watched him and music began to play from his radio.

" _~When the night....has come....and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see.~_ " Bee waved towards the sky to the nearly full moon. " _~No, I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand....stand by me.~_ " The robot seemed to smile from how his facial plates moved. " _~So darlin', darlin' stand by me, oh stand by me! Oh, stand....stand by me, stand by me! If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall, or the mountain should....crumble to the sea. I won't cry, I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me.~_ " He slid to the side while raising his arms at his sides.

" _~And darlin', darlin'! Stand by me! Oh, stand by me. Oh, stand now, stand by me. Stand by me.~_ " Bee grabbed my hand and spun me around, making me join his little dance. " _~Darlin', darlin' stand by me! Oh, stand....by me. Oh, stand now, stand by me. Stand by me. Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me? Oh, stand by me. Oh, won't you stand now? Oh, stand, stand by me!~_ " I couldn't help but laugh at his antics, but now, because of his song choice, it had me wondering....

Was Bumblebee actually in love with me?

He had definitely gotten more affectionate over the time we had spent together, but I had assumed that was just because he was more comfortable. However....maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was actually misreading it this whole time.

Dancing around in the tall grass, Bee chirped happily while holding my hands so carefully in his own. The heat from my ears spread to my cheeks. As the song ended, I took a step back to sign to the big guy.

_'Bee....what do you mean?'_ I questioned and he switched channels.

" _~Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, and help you carry on for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.~_ " Bee went down onto his knees in front of me to be closer to my level. " _~The night we met I knew I needed you so, and if I had the chance I'd never let you go.~_ " My eyes went wide while my face flushed even more as I *knew* where this was going.

" _~So won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me. We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go. So won't you, please, be my little baby? Say you'll be my darlin'! Be my baby now. I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see. For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three. Oh, since the day I saw you I have been waiting for you. You know I will adore you 'til eternity.~_ "

" _~You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.~_ " Bee brushed the back of his finger across my cheek while changing stations again. " _~But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help....falling in love with you.~_ "

_'Bumblebee, do you even know-'_

" _~I love you, baby! And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby! To warm a lonely night, I love you, baby! Trust in me when I say- Oh, pretty baby! Don't bring me down, I pray, oh pretty baby! Now that I found you, stay, and let me love you, baby. Let me love you.~_ "


	9. Chapter 9

I was still reeling the following days after Bumblebee's confession, unsure of what to do because of the obvious differences between us. I mean, if I were honest with myself, I loved Bee. It was one of the reasons I left with him, but I thought those feelings were one-sided- especially since Bee was a giant alien robot.

Sure, he had free will and was self-aware, but the depth of what he could feel was apparently vast enough that he could feel love. Even if it was towards a human half his size.

How would a relationship like that even work?

" _~Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear.~_ " Music came from the garage next to my room and my face turned bright red as I recognized the song. " _~You give me fever when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, fever all through the night.~_ " We'd made it to the location Optimus Prime had set up for the Autobots to regroup and have a safe place to stay earlier that day, but ever since Bee had confessed to me he'd been trying to get an answer out of me that I just refused to give due to my own uncertainty.

Now it seemed like he was using another tactic.

" _~Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night. I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right.~"_ From the sound of it, Bee was sitting just outside the door. " _~You give me fever when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, fever all through the night. Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know. Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.~_ " I wondered if Bee even knew what that song meant, but hearing it come from him made me wonder yet another thing.

How would sex work between us?

Bee was a robot, but did he actually have....genitals? I mean, Autobots weren't built by people, they were essentially living things that had evolved from my understanding of things. They had something call a Spark that was the equivalent to their heart, so did they reproduce like humans do or did they gather parts and build their children? If they built their children, where in the Hell did they even come from to begin with?

Oh, boy, now I was overthinking it all. Burying my burning face into my hands, I sighed with frustration. It seemed mean to me to make Bee wait so long for an acceptance or denial, but I was so torn between saying no to save us from pain or saying yes to actually see where these feelings would take us.

Getting up from where I sat, I went to the door and opened it. Bee was laying on the ground on the other side, propping his head up with his hands folded under his chin. His face looked adorable as he looked at me, but this powerful man's voice came from his radio.

" _~I ain't lyin', I love you. I love you, I love you anyhow! I don't care if you don't want me, I'm yours right now! I put a spell on you....because you're mine!~_ "

_'Bee, what are you doing?'_

" _~When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze bend with me, sway with ease.~_ " Bumblebee wiggled the metal plates that would be his eyebrows at me. " _~When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me. Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak!~_ " Bee grabbed my hand and pulled me into the large garage. " _~I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now.~_ "

It was wild to me how not too long ago Bee hardly knew a thing about human music, but here he was blaring Michael Buble while trying to- in the most basic way I could phrase it- seduce me. Bumblebee was like a bird singing and dancing with me, and I was stuck between finding it adorable and rather....attractive. Was something wrong with me to find the robot attractive?

" _~Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak! I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now. When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me.~_ " Bee spun me before actually dipping me, looking rather pleased with himself as I looked up at him.

The big robot wiggled his eyebrows again as if asking 'so how was that?' Pulling my hands free to speak, I was wishing Charlie was here so that I could talk my dilemma out with her.

_'Bee, do you actually understand what you're asking of me? Do you understand what me saying yes to you will mean?'_ I asked him, and he blinked while nodding.

" _~I have....learned a lot....and I know....I want you to be mine.~_ " He said while quickly switching through stations. " _~Tell me....no....and I....will....back off....I promise.~_ " Bee let me stand up as he went down on one knee. " _~Just tell....me....something.~_ "

My expression softened as I looked at his face. Stepping closer to Bee, I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck in a hug. Taking a deep breath and letting it go, I leaned back and signed with one hand.

_'I love you.'_ Bumblebee chirped as his antennae wiggled and he scooped me up into a hug.

~

' _No, no- You have to be gentle._ ' I quickly signed before grabbing a towel to wipe off Bee's hands. _'Try again.'_ Gesturing towards the eggs, the robot slightly shook his hands and went to pick another one up with his large fingers. The pads on his fingertips gave enough traction that the egg wouldn't slip out of his hold, but with how fragile it was he was having difficulty in not crushing it in his grasp.

Bumblebee carefully raised the egg and brought it over to the measuring cup. His brows furrowed, all focus on getting it right. I was also watching closely, hoping he'd manage to crack the egg into the cup.

Bee had seen me cooking and wanted to learn how to himself, both out of pure curiosity and to be able to make me something. It was sweet, but not without challenges.

The eggshell cracked and the contents spilled into the cup. I grinned and clapped while Bee got this excited look on his face, clapping as well to show his joy. Picking up the whisk, I then mimicked the motion needed to beat the eggs. Handing the whisk to Bee, he copied the motion and I nodded.

 _'Don't go too fast, you just want to mix the yolk and white together.'_ I explained and Bee slid the measuring cup closer to himself to have an easier time mixing. His hand slowly moved the whisk through the eggs and I chuckled. _'Okay, faster than that.'_

The robot's hand then sped up exponentially, almost like a piston in an engine, and Bee stopped as soon as the eggs were fully beat.

_'....That works.'_

" _~Now what?~_ "

_'Cook it.'_ I pointed to the pan on the hot plate. Bee nodded and lifted the measuring cup to pour it into the pan. It was easy to teach him how to make the scrambled eggs since he listened so well, the main issues only had to do with his size in comparison to the utensils and ingredients. However, Bumblebee was still managing rather well.

" _~How....is it?~_ " He questioned, watching me with anticipation as I took my first bite.

_'It's good.'_ I smiled.

" _~EUREKA!~_ "

_'Thank you, Bee. With how well you did with the eggs, next time we can try something a bit harder.'_

" _~I'd like....that. What....do you want....to....do....after?~_ "

_'After I eat?'_

" _~Yeah.~_ " I paused, thinking it over. There wasn't much to do around here other than wait for Optimus Prime to return from his search for the other bots or laze about.

_'I'd like to....cuddle.'_ Bumblebee's blue optics went wide before he quickly nodded. Snorting at his cute reaction, I went back to eating to finish the eggs he made.

~

" _~You are....so....soft.~_ " Bee's radio's volume was low as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

_'It's just because I'm fleshy.'_ I joked and ran my hand over the curved plate on the top of Bumblebee's head. He made this robotic chirping noise and his antenna went down like a rabbit's ear when my hand went over it. It was almost as if Bee was purring as my fingers traced his facial plates.

Being curled up with the giant robot was a rather pleasant experience, but we still definitely had to be careful because of Bee being so heavy. I mean, he was mostly made of metal and more than twice my size overall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Reading a book while curled up in a chair, I faintly heard Bee chirping away. The last time I had checked up on him he was digging through the ASL books and practicing ways to work around signs that required 5 fingers since both of his own hands only had 4. I adored the effort he put into it, honestly, but I didn't mind when he resorted to his radio.

A large head bumped against my cheek, making me look up at Bee.

_'What?'_

_'Is the book good?'_

_'Very.'_ I replied before having to grab my book as Bee picked me up out of the chair and placed me into his lap. He wrapped around me, enclosing me in his arms while resting his head gently onto my shoulder. Softly smiling, I lifted my book and simply went back to reading.

Turning the page, Bee nuzzled his head into my hair while chirping. Quirking up an eyebrow at his behavior, I tapped his arm to get his attention.

_'What's up? Do you want to do something?'_ I questioned after setting the book onto Bee's arm, assuming the bot might be bored of reading. There wasn't much else to do here but we had managed to find some board games, albeit with a few missing pieces since they were left out by a trashcan.

" _~I was....thinking about....asking....you.....something~_ " Bumblebee's radio jumped through stations and now my curiosity was piqued.

_'What?'_

" _~Would you....be....interested....in....~_ " His radio cut out as if he couldn't find the word currently on any of the stations, something that had only happened a few times before with the sheer range of signal the robot had.

_'Interested in what, Bee?'_ Tilting my head back, I looked at Bumblebee as his blue optics slightly shrank from him thinking. He raised one hand to begin spelling it out and I froze, the cogs in my head completely freezing up until the book began to slip and I fumbled to catch it.

My face bloomed bright red as I swallowed, still trying to process the question.

_'Sex?'_ Bee had spelled out to me. Staring at the book now on the floor, I slowly raised my hands to sign back.

_'Where is this coming from?'_

" _~I read....one....of....your....books. It was in....there....and I....did more....digging~_ " Oh, goodness. What did he mean by 'digging'? _'Based on my research, I have the genitalia to accommodate yours.'_ Bumblebee explained and my face only got redder. _'I've also already adjusted its size to better suit yours in case you were interested.'_

' _Hold on. Are you telling me you actually resized your....'_ I couldn't bring myself to even sign it as my imagination was already running wild.

_'I did! Would you like to try it out?'_ Bee paused for a second but continued to sign. _'Wait, should I start with the foreplay? I read that was important.'_

_'What....what did you have in mind?'_ I managed to ask and Bee chirped with an excited pitch.

_'I want to take your clothes off.'_

_'....Okay.'_ Bee leaned back and I could feel his optics on me as he slid a few fingers under my shirt. His hand was cold as it touched my back and I raised my arms to make it easier for him to take the garment off. He dropped my shirt onto the floor next to the book.

Bumblebee ran his hands gently over my skin, chirping while my heart was racing. His cheek bumped against mine and his fingers caught on the waistband of my shorts. I swallowed when I sat naked in the giant robot's lap and his hands were touching and squeezing my thighs.

Leaning back against Bee's chest, I felt his plates vibrate from the growl of his engine revving. His thumb brushed over the middle of my chest, going down until he reached the apex of my legs. Bee hooked his middle finger, pressing it against my slit while spreading my thighs further.

I took in a sharp breath from the feeling, my head falling back with a silent moan as the pad of his finger went in slow circles over my clit. Bumblebee made a noise that I could only describe as a rumbling purr. Just what exactly had he learned? More importantly, _where_ did he learn it?

Something hot began to slide up between my thighs and I looked down to see robotic cock with small blue lights that matched Bee's eyes. If this was sized down just for my benefit, I could only imagine how large it was before. My knuckles turned white from how hard I gripped onto Bee when he pushed one of his fingers inside. Oh, _shit_ , I was not expecting it to be softly vibrating.

In fact, his entire hand was, spreading the vibrations from inside of me to over my entire crotch. It was at a low frequency and quiet, however, in combination with the thrusting, it was already driving me wild. I was soon dripping down his fingers, leaking onto his cock right beneath his hand. Panting while clinging to the robot, his free hand began to softly rub my chest, brushing the friction pads on his fingertips over my nipples.

" _~Good?~_ " Bee questioned and I could only nod. My knees felt weak even though I wasn't standing already, then Bee just had to up the vibrations. My hips bucked, grinding into how good it felt. The bliss only lasted a brief time, though, because Bee pulled his finger free from my heat. " _~Beautiful~_ " He purred, seeing the slick smeared and dripping from his hand.

If my face could get any redder it would have.

The robot stroked his cock with his messy hand, lubricating the soft plates covering the shaft. From how it squished under his grip, I wondered what it could possibly be made of. Was it silicone?

Bee made me stand, literally placing my hands onto the back of the chair I had been sitting in and was on his knees behind me. His right hand rested on my back while the head of his dick pressed against my lips. Swallowing, I then licked my lips in anticipation for what was next.

Sliding inside, Bumblebee chirped but it sounded more like a robotic moan. Panting, I rocked my hips back to feel more, to get more of that large cock inside of me. It just felt so wonderful with how the plate ridges rubbed me from the inside. Bee remained gentle as he began to thrust, gaining momentum slowly when he knew I was still okay.

The big guy didn't want to hurt me, which was understandable, but I wanted more. I wanted him to be rougher.

Lifting one of my hands to make sure he saw, I spelled out 'harder' since the sign would have taken both hands. My toes curled when his hips snapped, burying his cock deep inside up me until I felt his hips pressing against my ass.

I could hear cooling fans whirring to life as Bee continued to purr and hold me in place. Soft air currents brushed over my back, sending a shiver up my spine. Whatever Bee had learned from wherever....was good.

His hips continued to smack against my ass with each thrust, bringing me closer and closer to climaxing. Bee was picking up speed, nearing inhuman as his chirps were still sounding like moans. My thighs were shaking as my legs were barely holding me up until they finally gave out and Bee had to catch me.

He didn't stop though, just held me up while leaning in closer. Bumblebee's hand lowered enough to press a finger against my clit before vibrating again. The added sensation was the final straw and my orgasm was like a giant wave crashing into me, dragging me under as I clench around Bee's cock.

My vision was going blurry with stars from the sheer intensity of the orgasm. A few more thrusts and Bee was climaxing just as well. His grip was tight enough that there just might be bruises but I wouldn't be sure until later.

" _~I love you~_ " Bee's radio softly sang and I scoffed with amusement.

_'I love you, too.'_ I signed to the robot just before he scooped me up into his arms to cuddle and cool down.


End file.
